In Total Darkness
by starlightbookworm
Summary: 17 year old Kaori was a pureblood with everything she could every dream but all good things have to come to an end sooner or later. After a bad drought of illness she was left in the dark, literally. Will she find love or stay in the dark forever? OC
1. Intro

_Hey guys it's me, Starlight._

_I hope you all like this story, i will be started the first few chapters soon but for now here's the intro, I was going to write the first chapter but it's late and I'm falling asleep as I'm writing this^_^_

_DISCLAMER: no matter how much I dream and wish I did I DO NOT own Vampire knight_

**Summery**

17 year old Kaori had a blessed life, she was a pureblood with everything she could every dream but all good things have to come to an end sooner or later. After a bad drought of illness she was left in the dark, literally, although perfectly healthy she had lost her eyesight. Can she find love and happiness at Cross Academy? Or will she be forever in the dark?

**Profile**

Name: Kaori Eden Himuro

Age: 17

Height: 5"2

Weight: 110lb

Hair colour: blonde

Eye colour: green, slightly cloudy

Status: pure blood vampire

Bio: Kaori was born to a pureblood vampire family that was well known in both the human and vampire community. She was raised with grace and was a proper lady as she was supposed to be. Everything was fine, she had everything she ever wanted but she wasn't spoiled, she had two loving parents and two brothers who were older then her, the only thing was that she was frail, even though she was a vampire she had a sickly body and would often get sick but she would get betting right away. But during one of her relapse of illness she got deathly sick, she recovered after some time but the illness affected her eyes leaving her in total darkness. Her family did as much as they could but nothing was the same and she became withdrawn and quiet, not talking and hardly eating. She would put up a mask in front of others during parties and everything thought she was happy even if she wasn't. Finally after a year her parents said she needed a change and so now she finds herself attending cross academy.

Personality: Kaori is smart, gentle and kind in front of others but in reality she is quiet and withdrawn, no one sees her true emotions and she has the perfect ask covering them.

Appearance:


	2. Chapter 1

_*drum roll* and no may I announce the first chapter of In Total Darkness!_

_Enjoy_

_Star _

_Disclaimer_

_I do not in any way shape or form, expect in my dreams own vampire knight_

Kaori

Darkness surrounded her like every day, it never left and it never moved it just stayed reminding her and being a constant annoyance. It didn't matter if she was awake or asleep all she saw was the dark, the ever protruding darkness. It was slightly ironic really, when she was young she was afraid of being alone in the dark and now she found herself like that all the time. Even if her brothers or parents were beside her, she was alone.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, "Kaori the limo's here" Her mother's voice called from outside her room

"Coming mother" she replied in an uninterested voice as she stood up

Hearing someone enter her room she looked toward the sound and a hand was placed on her shoulder "Come on sis" A man's voice said. Even if she couldn't see who it was she knew the voice and could picture in her mind who it belonged to. Standing up she was led out of the door, she knew the way through the house by heart now but even so her brothers insisted on guiding her and she never complained after all they were just trying to help. The cold air of fall hit her face as she walked outside, she could feel the weakening rays of sun on her pale skin and hear the birds chirping as well as the wind through the trees. A dull thud was heard and she could only guess that her baggage had been dropped in the trunk of the car. For a moment nothing happened and she just stood there and then she was grabbed in a hug and the flowery scent of her mother's perfume filled her nose

"We'll miss you, make sure to behave and say hello to the chairman for us, if you need anything just call" her mom said softly.

Wetness hit Kaori's cheek and she sighed pushing her mother away gently a small smile on her lips "Mother I'll be fine, please do not cry" she said in a gentle voice

Her mother and kissed her cheek "I know dear, I know" she said and let go.

After her mother she was embraced by quick goodbye from her father who she then guessed went to comfort her mother, the quiet sobs confirmed her guess, her two elder brothers both embraced her and wished her well, both of them also promised that if anyone harmed her or made life hard they would personality hunt them down. With the goodbyes done she was led to the waiting car, sitting down on the soft leather seat just as the door closed she sighed.

"Next stop, Cross academy" The driver said as the Limo drove off.

The ride to the academy was uneventful and dull, silence filled the air, and the most eventful thing that happened was hitting a large dent in the road. The driver didn't talk for the full two hours and finally she gave up on any chance to talk and fell into a light sleep.

"We are here Miss Himuro" the driver said breaking the silence and waking Kaori up from her slight slumber

She nodded "Thank you" she said as she opened the door and got out of the car. The air was slightly warmer here but it still held the briskness of autumn. Leaves rustled as they fell from nearby trees and voices of students drifted with the wind.

The dull thud of footsteps could be heard and she turned her head toward the sound "You must be Kaori Himuro" a man's voice stated kindly.

A smile graced her lips as she replied "yes I am, and who are you sir?" she asked which was followed by a gasp by the man.

"I nearly forgot you couldn't see, forgive me, I am the chairman of cross academy" he said.

Nodding she held the same smile " ah of course I recognize your voice now, it's a pleasure to meet you Chairman Cross" she said holding out her hand for him to shake and in a moment her cold hand was surrounded by his warm one.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said and she could tell he was smiling, "now why don't we get you to your dorms, I'll get my daughter Yuki to bring your bags to your room later" he said and she nodded in understanding. A hand was placed on her arm gently as the chairman started to lead her toward the moon dorms. He talked about the academy and all the things it offered but she only half heartedly listened to him her mind was elsewhere. The normal worried filled her mind, would people like her, what would this year bring... Also she couldn't help but wonder what the school looked like, she could hear the talking of students as she passed certain areas and she could also hear them go quiet and look at her as she passed then whispers spread as they wondered who the new student was. Finally they slowed down and she had guessed that they reached the dorm, taking a calming breath she prepared herself for what she was about to walk into.

_Sorry guys I know this chapter isn't much but I promise it will get better and longer, also these end story note things will be more creative but sadly I'm half asleep as I type this so this one won't be very interesting._

_Oh one thing before I let you go, ok well a few things_

_REVIEW! I cannot plead enough; I love reviews so please, please, please review_

_And please no Flames, I don't mind constructive criticism but no flaming, if you don't like it then don't read my story, simply as that._


End file.
